Haven's Haven Rewrite
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Haven Parker's journalism assignment in Maine took a strange turn and the story went in whole new direction. On top of that, Haven found herself reuniting with Audrey, falling for a criminal with a heart of gold, and will end up learning things about herself she never would have imagined...
1. Weird

A young woman stood in her elaborately decorated apartment. There wasn't much as far as furniture went – there being only a bunch of pillows and bean bags around in the main area and a long coffee table. It was clear the resident put far more effort into the murals painted on the walls than the furniture.

She stepped back to take in her newest painting on the wall and blew some of her brunette hair out of her face. She was determined to finish this mural before her twenty-seventh birthday – which wasn't too far off. If her boss didn't send her away again on assignment, then she would.

Just as that thought went through her mind, there was a knock at the door. She set down her painting supplies and wiped her hands on her paint-covered overalls before answering it. "It's a bit early for house calls ain't it, boss?"

Her boss, a middle-aged, dark-ish skinned bald man wearing a button-up shirt, sweater vest, and glasses entered her apartment. "Not when there's a scoop, Miss Parker."

"I've been working for you for how long now?" she asked as she closed her door. "Howard, I think it's about time you called me Haven."

Howard smiled, "Very well." He looked around her loft. "I see you still haven't bought any furniture. What do you do with all your paychecks?"

"Coffee, paint, and food. In that order." Haven went into her little kitchen area to pour herself and Howard a cup of coffee. "You said something about a scoop?"

"Ah, yes." He handed her over a folder. "My sources tell me that a fugitive named Jonas Lester escaped federal lock-up nineteen hours ago and killed a guard doing it. It's supposed to be very hush-hush, but it will make one hell of a story."

"One hell of a story that just might put your tiny, hardly read magazine on the map?" Haven grinned as she looked it over. "So, let me get this straight, you want me to go investigating this deadly guy _just_ so you can get some clout in the journalist community?"

Howard nodded his head a bit. "Something like that." He could see the doubt on her face so he added in, "You'd be going to Maine. _Haven_ , Maine."

Haven flipped the paper over and found that was exactly where she was going. She was going to turn down this assignment but as soon as she discovered where she was going, she couldn't. "Alright, I'm in. But this better be worth it, Howard. I'm as good a writer as I am an artist and you can clearly see how good I am at that."

"Clearly." Howard saw the book 'Unstake My Heart' on the kitchen counter. "A fan?"

"My sister sent me a copy. Audrey loves sending me random things just so I know she's thinking about me." Haven picked up the book ad flipped through it she tossed it down and went into her fridge for some cream for her coffee, not noticing that Howard had pocketed the book.

Howard pushed up his glasses. "Have you seen Audrey lately?"

"It's been awhile," Haven replied then shooed his out the door. "I already know you're going to tell me to get right on this, so that's what I'm going to do. Now shoo."

"Good luck," Howard said as he walked out the door and when Haven closed it behind him, he smirked mischievously, removed his glasses which he put in his pocket, and headed down the hall.

Haven looked at her mural with a sigh as she drank her coffee. "I'm coming back for you. Mark my word on that."

* * *

Haven drove her vintage red VW Beetle all the way to Maine. After getting a room at the B&B, she got all her gear unpacked and went right into investigator mode. It didn't take her long to get her police radio set up and after finding the correct wavelength she heard about a dead body that matched the description of the Jonas Lester guy she was supposed to be looking into.

"This is either going to make a very interesting addition to the story or a very bad one." She'd find out one way or another, so she grabbed her messenger bag, camera bag, and a baseball cap before heading out the door.

The beach below the cliff where the body was found was completely taped off but Haven managed to get some good pictures thanks to her handy-dandy telescopic lens and by standing on the roof of her car for different angles. The cops around seemed pretty much oblivious to her presence, until a young-looking male cop with brown hair shouted towards her,

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Haven moved her camera to the side can called back, "Tap dancing! What's it look like I'm doing?" She was about to take another picture but froze when a the blonde woman who was examining the body stood up and turned around. "Holy shit," she said to herself and lowered her camera completely.

Audrey turned around and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her younger sister standing on top of a car taking pictures. "No way."

"You know her?" Nathan asked, his attention now turned to Audrey.

"You could say that," Audrey answered as she walked towards the yellow tape. "She's my sister."

Haven chuckled as Audrey and the cop came over to her. "Fancy finding you here, Sis. How you been?"

"What are you doing here, Haven?" Audrey cut right to the chase. As much as she was glad to see her sister alive and well, this wasn't the time or place for a reunion.

"Working," Haven answered simply enough. "Just like I assume you are. So…what can you tell me?" She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled in a 'come on, you know you want to tell me' manner.

"Nothing," Nathan interjected. "This is a crime scene so I'm going to have ask you to leave."

" _Actually_ ," Haven countered and pointed to the taped off area, "that's the crime scene. Right here," she waved her hand around them, "is outside the yellow line so I am well within my right. It's not a crime that my camera is good enough where I don't have to be that close."

Audrey had to cut in there. "Your rinky-dink barely noticeable magazine-paper-thing found out about this and sent you here to cover it? I find that hard to believe, Haven."

"What can I say? My boss's connections finally had something good." Haven lifted her camera and took a picture of Audrey and Nathan. "I've got all the pictures I need. Now, if you're not going to tell me anything, I have more work to do." She jumped off the roof of her tiny car and landed with ease.

Audrey went around the car to talk to her sister some more. "You're just asking for trouble."

"Isn't that what you've always said about me - That I'm a trouble magnet?" Haven raised her brow and walked over to one of the officers that was leaving the scene. "Excuse me, sir. I'm Haven Parker from the Ye Olde Herald," she showed him her credentials. "Is there anything you can tell me about the death of Lester over there?"

"I'm Chief Wuornos," he introduced, "and the only thing I'm going to tell you is this – The best thing Jonas Lester ever did for this time was to die. So, as far as I'm concerned, we're done."

Haven wrote down what he said and asked, "So, does that mean Agent Parker is taking over the investigation since Lester did kill a federal employee in his escape? And why did he come back to his hometown? On top of all that, how did he die?"

"Like I said, we're done. If you're so interested in this story, talk to Agent Parker." Chief Wuornos was about to walk away but stopped to ask her, "Parker, eh? Any relation between you two?"

Haven knew there could be an accusation of conflict of interest, but she answered his anyway. "Sisters."

Chief Wuornos didn't say anything to her about that and just went on his way.

When the Chief turned back again, Haven lifted her camera and took a picture of him. She thought of something in that moment and went back to her sister and Nathan. "I have a proposition to make."

Audrey looked at her skeptically. "What is it?"

"You let me tail you for my article but I promise I won't send it to my boss until you look it over for any redactions that may need to be made." Haven held her hand out for a shake. "Deal?"

Audrey thought for a moment then shook her hand. "Deal. Only because this will be the longest we've spent together in years."

"Shared blame, sister. Shared blame." Haven took out her cellphone and wiggled it. "I have a call to make real quick and then the tailing shall begin!" She turned around on her heels to make a call into her boss. He answered after the second ring. "Hey, bossman, so the article has taken an interesting turn."

"How so?" Howard asked from his end of the line.

"Well…Lester's dead so I probably won't be making my deadline. My sister is lead on the case so I'm gonna tail her and find out what happened to the guy." Haven hoped that her boss wasn't going to make her come back because she really wanted to see this through.

"I'll extend your deadline. Find out what happened and send me a hell of a story." Howard sounded supportive of her staying there.

"Thanks, bossman. I'll give you an update later." Haven ended the call and rejoined Audrey and Nathan. "For the record, what's your name again, Copper?"

"Nathan," he introduced, "Wuornos."

Haven raised a brow at him. "As in Chief Wuornos?"

"He's my dad," Nathan answered, not liking the fact that he was answering questions to a reporter-type-person.

"Well, look at that," Haven beamed at Audrey. "It's a family affair all around."

* * *

Haven went with Nathan and Audrey to the top of the cliff. She stood at the edge of it and took pictures of the ground below – mainly where Lester's body landed. "Okay, I know I'm not a Copper, but there's no way he fell from up here. Not unless he was thrown by a cannon." She didn't know that Audrey had made a similar comment like that earlier.

Haven turned around and took pictures of the uprooted trees. "Audrey, seriously, this is weird. Are you seeing this?"

Audrey was and she agreed. "Do you guys get tornadoes up here?"

"Maybe one a year," Nathan answered.

"Well then something went 'Hulk smash' on these trees." Haven crouched down and took pictures of the footprints.

Nathan thought she was taking her job in a different direction than the norm. "For a reporter you're sure acting like a crime scene investigator."

"That's probably because she was one until she quit." Audrey sounded pretty bitter about that.

Haven let out an exasperated breath. "You're never going to let me live that down are you? I'm sorry I quit the job you got for me, okay? But come on, Audrey, you knew that's not what I wanted to do." There was more to her story but this wasn't the time or place to get into it.

"Even though you studied for it in college," Audrey shot back.

"Only because you encouraged me to!" Haven took a deep breath. "This is ridiculous. We're not having this discussion again."

"Only the best artists make money to live, Haven. Forgive me for wanting to make sure that you actually survive." Audrey had nothing left to say about that, especially since she realized that they were having this out right in front of Nathan. Getting back to the case, she asked him, "Any wind last night?"

"None," he answered, not acknowledging what just went on between the Parkers. "I already checked. Couldn't find a cannon either."

Haven rolled her eyes at his joke then went off with Audrey to see what else they could find. After a bit a searching, Audrey found a revolver – one that Haven took pictures of.

"Nice gun," Nathan commented as he rejoined them. "Lester wasn't shot, though. I did find this." He held up the hat he found, and Haven took a couple pictures of that too. "I know a guy who wears a hat like this."

Audrey put the gun in an evidence bag. "So do I, but that doesn't make it evidence."

"Lester stole all my guy's money." That's why Nathan thought it was pertinent to the investigation.

Haven let her camera hang around her neck as she rubbed her hands together. "The plot thickens."

Audrey ignored Haven's comment and said to Nathan, "Okay, let's go talk to your guy."

* * *

On the drive into town, Nathan said, "Welcome to Haven. You like pancakes? We've got some great pancakes. I really like pancakes."

Haven shrugged. "Eh, I'm more of a waffle person myself." She leaned into the front seat and pointed to the hat, "So…who does this hat belong to anyway?"

"Is all this on the record?" Nathan wanted to know that before answering.

Haven nodded. "Yes, but I promised Audrey redaction rights before sending the story to my boss so she'd let me tag along."

At Nathan's raised brow expression, Audrey said, "Trust me, it's better than the alternative."

Nathan pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road and got out before answering Haven's question. "The hat belongs to Conrad Brower, Gulf War Vet, local handyman. Went into service with Lester. Conrad came out an unemployed hero, Lester came out a loser with computer skills."

As they walked Haven took notes on what Nathan said and stopped every so often to take pictures of the town. "Let me guess, he hacked into bank accounts and that's why he did time?"

"Close," Nathan replied, "he did time for stealing VA benefits from the guys he was in with."

They crossed the street and approached a man who was fixing flower boxes in front of a shop's window. "Hey, Conrad," Nathan greeted. "Helping Marion again?"

While they chatted, Haven took pictures, only taking notes if she felt they were pertinent. At that moment, Haven felt like the pictures were worth more even though she wasn't sure why. She stopped taking pictures when Audrey started asking questions and took note of the fact that Brower claimed to be up on the cliff – the bluff that morning to watch the boats and apparently forgot his hat.

Haven raised her camera again when she saw a woman standing in the shop's window looking out at them. She snapped a few pictures of her and Brower and just as she lowered her camera, the entire town seemed to fill with a very dense fog. So dense you could barely see what was right in front of you. "Okay…this is weird. This is _so weird_."

In the midst of the fog confusion, Conrad Brower took off, Haven almost got hit by a bicyclist, cars crashed down the road, and Nathan almost got ran over by a truck. If Audrey didn't dive him out of the way in time, Nathan would have become as flat as the pancakes he seemed to love so much.

A few moments later, the fog lifted as if it never even happened and Haven quickly changed out her memory card before taking pictures of the aftermath. Haven was starting to think that this Lester story wasn't anything compared to the story of what was going on in this town. She smirked a bit at this thought because she only promised Audrey redaction authority over the Lester story, not the new one that was already brewing in her mind.

* * *

Cops and ambulances showed up to deal with what happened and Haven snapped a picture of the EMT-Lady, Eleanor, who was patching up Nathan.

"Congratulations, Nathan," Eleanor said to him, "now you get to come back with me for an MRI."

Nathan was used to this. "Lucky number nine."

"Cheer up," she said with a joking smile. "The tenth one's free." She looked back at the Parkers. "He's a regular. I'll be back in a jiff."

Haven went over to Nathan and was tempted to poke him, she even got as far as sticking her finger out but recoiled when she got shocked. It must have been static electricity or something. "So…you don't feel pain? At all?"

"It's called idiopathic neuropathy," he explained.

"For the record, I'm going to making idiot jokes based off that in the future." Haven couldn't help that her mind went there.

"Go ahead, you wouldn't be the first one." Nathan had gotten used to it – to a degree anyway. He stared at her blankly when she reached out like she was going to poke him. "I won't be able to feel that either, but I can feel a headache coming on."

Haven took back her hand with a muttered, "Sorry."

Audrey looked around them and changed the subject. "So, that fog was pretty weird."

Nathan pulled back on his sweater. "Maine gets lots of kinds of fog."

Eleanor returned to bring Nathan back to the hospital. "Let's go. Get in the back of the ambulance and don't even think about arguing with me."

"Go," Audrey urged. "I'll check in with the Bureau and look into Conrad's alibi."

While Audrey was doing that, Haven took some more pictures and ended up taking a couple of two men coming right towards her.

"You must be the out of town journalist we've heard so much about," the shorter one with glasses said to her. Except for the fact that this guy was short and white, he reminded Haven of her boss.

"That'd be me," Haven replied as she raised her camera for a visual aid. "And you are?"

"I'm Dave Teagues and this is my brother Vince." Dave took out a business card and handed it to her. "Publishers, editors, and every damn thing else at the Haven Herald."

Haven looked impressed by that. "That's pretty cool."

"We thought Lester would be out lead, now it'll be the fog," Vince said to her.

Audrey joined them in time to hear that. "Yeah, that fog was strange, right."

"Welcome to Haven," Dave chuckled. "You must be Agent Parker. I'm Dave and this is my brother Vince."

"Audrey," she introduced and gestured to Haven. "My sister, Haven. But you probably already knew that, seeing as I'm late to the conversation."

Vince looked between the Parkers. "I keep feeling like I've seen you two somewhere before."

Dave chuckled again, this time at his brother. "Didn't sound creepy at all."

Vince realized that it did. "Oh, Lord, it does, doesn't it?"

"Only because you said it, Vince." Dave turned back to the Parkers. "How about we drop by later and you can answer a few questions for us about the case?"

Audrey gestured to Haven. "Sorry, guys, but I promised my sister here the exclusive tag-along-interview."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, you know where to find us." Dave and Vince waved goodbye to them before going to their double-seated bicycle.

Haven tried to hold in her laughter but couldn't, "Oh my god, they were so weird. I'm not sure if I should love them for it or look into getting a restraining order."

Audrey rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You really haven't changed at all."

"I blame it on the last foster home I was in. That one was just _weird_." Haven took a quick candid picture of Audrey and grinned. "Mind if we part ways here and you can fill me in later? I think I'm gonna explore a bit and see what other weirdness I can encounter."

"Meaning you're going to go to the souvenir shop and buy everything with 'Haven' on it?" Audrey shooed her along. "I'll be sure to take extra detailed notes for you."

"Awww you do love me!" Haven winked playfully before heading off down the street, taking pictures as she went.

Haven didn't encounter any weirdness that day, but she got a lot of great pictures and bought one of everything with 'Haven' printed on it at a local souvenir shop. She loved walking through that town – a feeling she didn't feel about places often. It was getting dark by the time Haven made it towards the docks, but that didn't stop her from snapping pics here and there. She set her bags down and started taking pictures of a nearby boat with the name 'Cape Rouge' painted upon it. "Love the name."

Haven was about to snap one more picture when it started to storm. Rain and hail fell down hard all around her. "Crap!" She crouched down and quickly put her camera into its bag and closed it up. Just as she stood to take off, the electrical box she was standing by combusted and threw her right off the dock, landing unconscious in the water.

* * *

When Haven woke up, it was the next morning and she found herself in a bed, in a bedroom of some boat. She bolted upright when she realized this. "Oh, come on, I didn't even have anything to drink last night!" At least she was wearing her bra and underwear, so that gave her a bit of hope that a one night stand didn't happen since she didn't remember anything once the storm started the night before.

Haven looked on the nightstand and found a folded up shirt there so she put it on and ventured up onto deck. What she found surprised her – an attractive man reading his morning paper…in Chinese - Mandarin by the looks of it. "If you wanted me to take my clothes off, you could have just asked."

Duke lowered the newspaper and smiled at her. "Good morning. And I couldn't exactly check with you while you were unconscious. Do you say that to all the guys?"

"Only the ones who read their morning paper in Chinese." Haven took a couple steps closer to him. "What did you do with them anyway?"

He set his newspaper down with mild amusement. "Well, I laundered your clothes and I saved your life. Which is an odd combination if you think about it. If you want to think about it."

Haven crossed her arms a bit and stared him down while he poured some coffee from the French press in front of him. She tried very hard not to smile when he looked at her, but dammit there was something about him and she couldn't stay serious. "Who are you anyway?"

"Duke," he answered as he brought the cup of coffee over to her. "Cream, three sugars, right?"

Haven stepped back when he said that. "How did you know that's how I take my coffee?"

"It is?" Duke chuckled. "It was a lucky guess. Pretty cool though."

Haven took it from him with narrowed eyes and took a tentative sip, but enjoyed the taste immensely. "Mmm…elixir of the gods."

"I'm pretty sure there will be people who'd argue with you about that," Duke smiled and led her to the nearby clothesline where her articles hung.

She took her torn in the knee jeans off the line, saying, "I'm Haven by the way."

"I know," Duke replied as he walked back to his seat. "I saw your ID and even if that wasn't your name I would have called you that anyway. I also caught a glimpse of all your lovely 'Haven' merchandise." He couldn't stop himself from looking back as she pulled on her pants while he talked.

Haven shook her head when she caught him doing that but since he'd already seen her in her underwear modesty was out the window so she didn't make him turn around. "Mind if I ask you a few questions about a case I'm working on?"

"I don't speak to cops," Duke sat down and returned to his newspaper.

Haven had finished dressing and slipped on her black and white tennis shoes before grabbing her red leather jacket. "You just save them, launder their clothes, and serve them excellent coffee?" She sipped at it with a smile. "And for the record, I'm a journalist not a cop."

Duke had to give her that, so he lowered the newspaper with a playfully challenging gleam in his eyes. "Alright. I'll answer one question if you can read one sentence from this newspaper."

Haven set down the coffee, plucked the newspaper from his hand and read the first sentence her eyes landed on which happened to be a movie review. "The innocence portrayed by the leading lady astounded those…" she was cut off when Duke took the paper back. Haven figured he was trying to find what she was reading so she tapped the paper.

Duke was dumbfounded by this. "You're fluent in Mandarin?"

"In several languages. Well I can read and write in more languages than I can speak, but still." Haven was pretty proud of this fact. "One of my foster families lived in Chinatown. You pick things up _real quick_ when you have to." Haven picked up her coffee, sat down with one leg crossed over the other and smirked, "I believe you owe me an answer."

Duke conceded, bowing his head. "I always pay my debts…well, I eventually pay my debts...most of the time...some of the time. What's your question?"

"You know a Jonas Lester?" Haven really wanted to ask what was up with how weird the town was, but didn't think she'd get very far on that.

"I know his dead," Duke replied. "Other than that, nope."

Haven narrowed her eyes at him a little bit because she had the feeling he wasn't telling her something. "Whatever you say."

Duke looked at her in amusement. "You don't believe me?"

"Can't say for certain. I'll have to get to know you better before I can tell when you're lying or not." Being a kind of lie detector was just something she could do once she knew someone well enough.

"Why Miss Haven, are you asking me out on a date?" Duke was clearly teasing her and wasn't expecting what she said next.

"Well, you've already seen me practically naked, so why not?" Haven took another sip of coffee before asking about her stuff. "Did everything drown or did my bags survive?"

"I found your bags on the dock." Duke reached behind his seat and pulled them out to place them on the crate between him and Haven. "However, your phone is toast, but I got you a new one." He went into his pocket and pulled out a red one with pink hearts all over it.

"A red princess phone? Seriously?" Haven laughed at this.

"You really should work on your thank yous," Duke stated as he handed it over.

Haven accepted the phone with a childish grin on her face. "Oh, I wasn't being snarky. I officially love this thing."

Duke, once again, was surprised by her. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Haven beamed. "Seriously. And thank you for everything." Their conversation was cut off when Audrey came aboard the boat. "Ahoy, big sister!"

Audrey froze where she stood and did not like seeing how comfortable Haven appeared to be. "I've been trying to call you. Did you stay the night here?"

"Yes." That's all Haven was going to say about that because Audrey's face was just too amusing. She grabbed her things and started to head off, saying to Audrey as she went, "Remember, you still have to fill me in. I have an article to write!"

As Haven walked down the dock she flipped open the phone to find one phone number on the contacts list, Duke's. "Smug, eh?" She said to herself with a smile as she walked. "I just might have to knock you down a peg."

* * *

Haven was working on the article in her room at the B&B and was going through the pictures when her phone rang. "Parker."

"I need you to come down to the police station," Audrey answered from her end of the line.

"Now _this_ is why I gave you my new number," Haven joked as she gathered up a few things. "I'll be right there."

When Haven arrived at the police station and went into the bullpen she heard a cuffed Duke say to Audrey, "I have a general rule not to talk to cops."

"I figured as much from our previous conversation," Audrey replied and saw Haven approach. "Which is why I called in backup." She looked at her sister. "Find out what he knows about Lester." Audrey walked away but stayed close enough to be within earshot.

"I knew you knew more than you were saying." Haven sat in the seat across from Duke, pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair and slid it over to him. "Just in case you decide you want to make a break for it."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Duke took the pin and put it in his shirt pocket.

"I have my moments." Haven pulled out a tape recorder, turned it on, and poised a pen over her notebook. "You, Lester, go."

Duke leaned back in his chair. "Lester wanted me to run him up to Canada, but smuggling escaped felons is not on my to-do list."

Haven slid the picture of some numbers written on a paper over to them. "And these?"

Duke shrugged, making Haven narrow her eyes. "Sorry, Haven, but I don't particularly want to make this easy for Nathan over there. You see, making each other's lives miserable is kind of our thing."

"Sounds like me and my sister." Haven turned her head around and called back. "Ain't that right, Audrey?"

Audrey come out of her hiding spot and went over to their table. "That's not funny." Her words were directed right at Haven.

"I never thought it was funny," Haven countered. "I thought it was true."

Audrey walked away with a scoff to discuss the case and the weird thing that happened to her with Nathan.

"You're going to let me go at some point, right?" Duke called out but his words reached deaf ears.

Haven pointed to his pocket. "Like I said, just in case." She turned off the recorder and put her things away before standing up.

Duke didn't think she was going to go so soon. "Leaving already?"

"I have pictures to catalog and an article to write." She winked playfully. "Later, Crocker."

* * *

Haven was on her way back to the B&B when she was stopped by the Teagues brothers. "Well, if it isn't my journalistic competition," she joked.

"We have a present for you," Vince said excitedly. "Well, for you and Audrey."

"Calm down, Vince," Dave said to his brother. "It's not like it's a puppy."

Haven looked between them. "Uhm…is someone going to tell me what it is or…" She was answered when Vince handed her a folder. "Okay…"

"This is probably why I thought I recognized you," Vince explained since what was in the folder was a copy of the 'Who killed the Colorado Kid' article with a picture on a group of people standing on the beach, two of which looked very much like Haven and Audrey.

Haven looked at this with wide eyes for more than one reason. "What is this? Where did you get this?"

"We found it in our archives," Dave explained.

"Who are they?" Haven needed to know this.

Vince shrugged lightly. "We were hoping either you or Audrey could tell us. Do you have family around here?"

Haven shook her head. "Except for Audrey I don't have family anywhere." She couldn't take her eyes off the picture and how familiar it was. "Can I keep this?"

"Of course," Vince seemed eager for her to keep the copy. "We have another for Audrey."

"Thanks." Haven still hadn't taken her eyes off it even as she continued on her way.

* * *

Once Haven got back to her room, she pulled out her art bag and found the particular sketchbook she wanted. After flipping through the pages, she finally found the sketch she wanted. Haven took the copy of the Colorado Kid article and held it up beside the sketchbook. The sketch Haven made during one of her times of being 'in the zone' looked exactly like the picture from the article. Haven had no idea why she sketched that scene before and it freaked her out to know there was an actual image somewhere.

"How – wha…" Haven sat on the edge of the bed, setting the sketch and article aside. There was no way she could have seen that article before because she would have contacted Audrey about it right off since there were two women in there that resembled them. But she must have somehow, right? How else could have Haven drawn that sketch before even coming to Maine? None of this was making any sense but it made her want answers and want them badly.

Haven decided that she needed to tell Audrey about this, the sketch included, so she put the book and article into her bag before taking off again.

A storm was brewing by the time Haven pulled up outside the Police Station. She got out of the car and found Audrey coming down the front steps. "Audrey, I need to talk to you."

"Later," Audrey called back. "Everything that happened was Marion. She doesn't realize what she's capable of."

Haven almost didn't believe her. "Are you saying that this storm on steroids is under Marion's control? Did we step into the X-Men universe and not realize it or something?"

Audrey got into Haven's car. "Just follow the eye of the storm and drive!"

Haven didn't waste any time and got her car into gear before driving off. If Audrey was right then Haven was gong to have an even better story that she thought she'd have and would have the pictures to prove it.

"It was Marion this whole time," Audrey said to Haven as she drove. "Conrad was protecting Marion – not the other way around. She inherited money and Lester was trying to steal it with Ted's – Marion's boyfriend's help. Marion just found out and now this is happening."

Haven made a silent 'wow' expression and kept her eyes on the road. "So it's emotionally triggered then? Whatever this is?"

"Seems so." Audrey still had no idea how to explain it but it didn't change the fact that it was real.

The storm was worse by now and when Haven pulled down a driveway, she stopped when Marion and Ted came into view. Marion looked pissed as hell and the angrier she got, the worse the storm became.

"Stay here," Audrey ordered Haven and got out of the car to try and get Marion to calm down and realize what she was doing.

"Like hell." Haven said to herself and grabbed her camera. She took a few pictures through the windshield then got out of the car and started taking them like crazy, glad for the fact that it wasn't raining or hailing – just a hell of a lot of wind and lightning.

She turned around just in time to find Ted shooting at Nathan. Haven got pictures of this, too, and how Nathan tackled Ted to the ground before cuffing him. Now Haven went back to Marion and the storm.

Audrey kept urging Marion to let it go and when Marion allowed herself to do just that, the storm around them stopped.

Haven captured this as well and when the last picture was taken, she lowered her camera and realized that she couldn't share this story with her boss at all. If Haven let this get out then the town would turn into a freakshow to say the least. She didn't want that for them – the didn't deserve it.

Haven returned her camera to her car and went over to Audrey and Marion. Since Marion was still crying, she placed a comforting hand on her back only to get shocked. Thinking it was just static electricity again, she carefully returned her hand to help comfort her and thankfully she didn't get shocked again.

* * *

The next day, Audrey looked over the article Haven planned on sending to her boss. It was about how Lester and Ted teamed up to try and steal Marion's money but Lester fell to his death before he could achieve it, leaving Ted to take it all for himself only to be caught by Marion and turned into the police. At least that was the gist of it.

When Audrey finished reading, she handed it back to her. "No redaction needed. I see you didn't mention anything about what really happened."

"What good would that do? My boss would think I was crazy." That's how Haven was playing it off as anyway.

"It's okay to admit that you care. Not everyone you love is going to disappear on you." Audrey was referring to a very particular person when she said that.

"You did," Haven shot back, knowing that Audrey wasn't referring to herself.

"You pushed me away. That's different." Audrey looked at her with a soft expression. "I know why you really quit the job I got you. I know it's because you were called to Luca's scene."

Haven forced herself to keep her tears at bay. "I didn't even know he was dead until that moment. I couldn't go through something like that again."

"I know. I know." Audrey moved around the desk and hugged Haven where she sat. "You have to let go too, Haven. You need to let yourself heal."

Haven knew Audrey was right and parts of her had, but losing her best friend like that stuck with her. "I know." She cleared her throat and pulled away from the embrace to take the Colorado Kid article out of her bag. "Did the brothers show you this?"

"Yeah," Audrey looked at it again. "They've got to be related to us somehow. Or we've got doppelgangers."

"I think one of them could be our mom and the other our aunt." Haven took it back and looked at it. "Do you ever think about her? Mom, I mean."

"Other than my dream that she'd pull up in a big bus and save every kid from every orphanage, no." Audrey was being honest about that. "Why, do you?"

Haven shook her head. "Never had to." She looked at Audrey. "I had you." Haven picked up her bag from the floor and said, "Later, Audrey," before leaving the office.

Audrey didn't say anything and let her go.

Haven walked down the front steps of the station and decided upon something. She pulled out her cellphone and called her boss. "Hey, bossman Howard, there's something I need to tell you. I, uhm, I'll be sending you the article today but it's going to be my last. It's time for me to go down another path. I quit."

"I understand," he replied, not upset by this at all. "You are a free-spirit. I knew that when I hired you. I'm honestly surprised it's taken you this long."

Haven chuckled at that. "Thanks for understanding. Bye, Howard."

From his end of the line, he answered, "Goodbye, Haven. And good luck."

Haven ended the call and put her phone away. She went around to her car and was about to open the door but her hand fell asleep. Wait, that wasn't right because there weren't pins and needles it just went completely numb. Haven shook out her hand and the feeling did come back but this worried her because she didn't know what caused it and it just so happened that a gust of wind shot down the street during her worry.

"Okay…weird." Haven went from worried to just wanting to ignore it, so that's what she did. She got into her car and went back to the B&B to send off her last article and catalog the pictures of all the weirdness she'd encountered since coming this this town. All the while still not believing that she'd actually decided to stay but also feeling like this was exactly where she needed to be.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode1

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! After much thought I have decided to discontinue Haven's Haven and focus on its Rewrite. I came up with a lot of different ideas during the process of writing Haven's Haven but it was too late at the time to do anything about them but I think this Rewrite will work out even better than Haven's Haven first go. For those who were hoping to see that story continue, I apologize. But I also hope you will enjoy the Rewrite just as much, if not more. Thank you for reading and sticking with me thus far. I appreciate it :)**


	2. Two People

Haven dressed presentably that morning and prepared herself to go down to the Haven Herald. If she was going to be sticking around then a job was in order. Her savings – or lack thereof – would only go so far. Haven had her portfolio of past articles and pictures all set, so with a cup of coffee in hand she headed out.

Haven pulled up Beetle outside the Herald and finished her coffee before checking herself in the rearview mirror. "Okay, let's do this." She grabbed her portfolio case and got out of the car. Haven knew that she could get a job elsewhere but she wanted to work at the Herald because it was something she was familiar with _and_ it'd give her to access to their archives. At least the archives that haven't been digitized since she already hacked into that. A jack of all trades, she was.

The bell above the door rang as she walked into the Herald, catching the attention of the Teagues brothers who were already present at their desks. "Good morning. I was hoping to have a moment of your time."

Vince removed his reading glasses and set them upon the desk in front of him. "What can we do for you?"

"I was wondering, well, I was _hoping_ you were hiring. I have with me a collection of all my articles and some of my best photographs." Haven opened it up and handed it over to Dave who looked interested in seeing them.

What Vince took from all that was, "You have decided to stay in town?"

"I'm a free spirit who goes where the wind takes me, and the wind has brought me here." Haven was partially referring to the whole weather thing when she first arrived, but also the fact that she never stayed in one place very long.

"This is quite impressive." Dave handed Haven's portfolio over to Vince.

Vince accepted it but didn't look at it. Instead he closed it returned it to Haven. "Unfortunately, we're not hiring."

"I'm sure we could find something for her." Dave gave his brother a bit of a look, telling him he thought they should hire her.

Vince was getting the hint, but he didn't agree. "And I'm sure we can't." His tone was firm towards Dave but spoke more normally to Haven. "We are a small publication. My brother and I can handle things just fine."

Haven drummed her fingers on her portfolio but didn't go anywhere. "Yeah…I don't accept that."

Vince chuckled incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Haven set her portfolio down on the divider as she spoke. "I'm pretty sure you guys are aware that Haven is a pretty weird town and I'm also pretty sure that not everyone in this town is open to that. Which leads me to believe that you two…bend the truth a bit in the articles to ease the minds of those who aren't open-minded to the weirdness. I am _very good_ at spinning stories so they're plausible and believable. You can only use 'gas leak' so many times before people start getting suspicious."

The brothers exchanged looks with each other before Dave asked, "What makes you so sure about what you're saying?"

"I've done my research." Haven was about to continue, but Vince interjected with a question.

"Researched us how exactly?" he wanted to know.

Haven didn't really want to answer that. She waved her hand aside to move that topic out of the way. "Let's just leave the details of said research out of it. Look, I know this isn't the first time weird stuff has happened here and the majority of the time it was blamed on a gas leak. Really, guys? Come on." Haven moved some hair behind both her ears before cutting to the chase. "Listen, I'm not asking to be told what the weirdness is or what causes it, I just want a job – I _need_ a job. And if that job entails covering for the weird then I'm down for that." Before coming to this town, Haven didn't think she'd said the word 'weird' so many times in her life.

Vince shared another silent conversation with his brother before saying, "Alright. You are hired on a trial basis. You can start tomorrow."

Haven just about squealed in delight. "Thank you! You're not going to regret this." She gave the brothers two thumbs-up before grabbing her portfolio and leaving.

Vince waited until Haven was gone before speaking to Dave. "Why were so adamant about hiring her here? She's different, Dave."

Dave brushed this off. "She hasn't changed a bit. Besides it wouldn't be the first time she's worked here. And I'm sure you remember what our little publication _used_ to be called."

Vince scoffed at that. "How could I forget?" The Haven Herald didn't used to be called that. When it was first founded it was called _Haven's Herald_.

Dave was curious about something. "If you think she's so different this time then why did you agree to hire her?"

Vince's answer to this was simple. "This way we can keep an eye on her." He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt Haven had changed and that bothered him – Especially when he noticed something very prominent that used to be on her person was missing.

* * *

Haven went to the diner after the Herald and ordered a plate of waffles along with another cup of coffee. She was just about to dig in but stopped when she saw a giant metal ball roll past the window. Upon seeing this, Haven kicked herself into gear, grabbed her camera, and ran outside in time to get a few good shots of it rolling down the road. "Man, I love this place." She was certainly a fan of the weird.

By this time, Haven had decided that she wasn't going to bother finding a better word for 'weird'. It worked so she was going to keep on using it no matter how repetitive it was.

After leaving some money on the table for the meal she didn't touch, Haven grabbed the rest of her things, got into her car, and drove off after the metal ball. She wanted to see where it ended up and to get a jump start on what she figured would be her first piece for the Haven Herald.

It didn't take her long to find the big, metal ball due to it having crashed right into an establishment called the Rust Bucket. Haven parked her car up the road a bit and got out to take some pictures and ask some questions before the cops got there. In the midst of this, a butterfly flew over to Haven so she reached her hand out for it. The butterfly hovered over her palm and Haven felt like she'd been shocked before it even made contact.

That feeling made her recoil and thus the butterfly flew away. Haven wasn't even going to try and figure that out and made her way inside to talk to hopefully talk to the owner of this establishment.

The owner told her all he knew that the big, metal ball rolled right down the street and straight into his bar. If he didn't jump out of the way in time, he'd have been crushed. And when she asked him if there was anyone who'd might have been behind this act, he mentioned a guy named Ed Driscoll.

Since there wasn't anything else to be learned at the moment, Haven went outside to find Nathan and Audrey standing there. "I didn't know you were staying in Haven." That was directed towards Audrey.

"Same goes for you," Audrey replied. "Figured you'd be long gone by now."

"Just goes to show we need to work on our communications skills." Haven snapped a couple pictures of them before asking Audrey, "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't feel like going to the moose museum," she replied.

"Farm," Nathan corrected. "It's a moose farm."

"Farm, gallery, museum, whatever." Audrey brushed it off and turned back to Haven. "What are you doing here?"

"Working. I'm officially an employee of the Haven Herald and this is my first story." Haven sounded pretty proud about that.

This was news to Audrey – big news. "Wait, so you're planning on _living_ here?"

"Until the wind blows me elsewhere." Haven raised a brow at Audrey. "Why? Isn't that what you're doing?"

"She's vacationing," Nathan interjected.

Audrey rolled her eyes a bit at that. "Actually, I'm killing time until the Chief can give me info on the women in the photo. But, yeah, apparently I am vacationing and not picking up my life and moving yet again."

"Free-spirit, sister. Can't help it." Haven shrugged and turned her attention to Nathan. "So, big, metal ball almost crushed the owner of this place. Do you know the origins of the ball?"

Nathan sipped at his coffee. "Everyone does. It's part of a sculpture that's normally up on Green Street. It's been there forever. Every year, high school seniors try to steal it, fail, pick something else."

Haven made notes as Nathan talked and in case this was something on the weird spectrum she wrote down possible explanations for how the ball ended up inside the Rust Bucket. "Hey, Nathan, who's Ed Driscoll?"

Nathan was familiar with him. "Why are you asking about Driscoll?"

"The owner said he was here last night, getting all in his face and stuff. This Driscoll guy was the only one who he could think of having a grudge against him." Haven stood poised to take more notes. "So…who is he?"

At Nathan's silence, Audrey sighed and gestured towards Haven. "You might as well tell her. She's going to find out eventually."

Nathan didn't like this one bit but Audrey's past words of 'it's better than the alternative' echoed in his mind, so he told her. "His place is up on Green Street."

"Where the ball was until it wasn't?" Haven made note of that. "The plot thickens. It looks like I'm tagging along again." She tapped her notepad before sticking her pen into the base of her hear. "I'll be in the car."

"I didn't give you permission to come!" Nathan called out to her, but Haven ignored him and got into the back seat of his blue Bronco. He waved his hand in her direction with a scoff. "Is she always like this?"

Audrey nodded in a 'pretty much' manner. "Haven's a trouble magnet with a story to write, so maybe it's better that we keep an eye on her."

"Better than the alternative?" he mused.

Once again, Audrey nodded. "Pretty much. Haven and I may not have seen much of each other over the years but some things never change."

Nathan was about to go inside to talk to the owner but there was something he wanted to ask Audrey first. "What made you guys estranged?" He was curious.

"Growing up we were always in the same foster homes, but when I aged out I put all my effort into making sure Haven would have a good life when she got out, too. By the time the courts would even consider releasing Haven into my custody she was almost eighteen, so they didn't bother going through with it and let her age out. I think that's what started it, we went so long without being together and then I encouraged her to go to college and all the little moments of not being together added up until Haven pushed me away and out of her life and I let her." Audrey couldn't believe she just told Nathan all that. She cleared her throat and gestured to the Rust Bucket. "Let's talk to the owner."

Nathan just nodded and went along with her, thinking about what she told him as he did.

* * *

"So Driscoll started hating the Rust Bucket after he stopped drinking?" Haven asked as Nathan drove.

"According to the owner, that's the case," he answered.

"Well, that's motive." Haven made another note in her book.

"You're supposed to be a journalist, not a detective," Audrey interjected as she looked back at Haven.

Haven just stared at her blankly and blinked a few times before retorting, "The difference between detectives and hardcore journalists is that detectives have badges where the journalists have press credentials."

Audrey planned on coming back with something but her mind was a complete blank, so she just turned back around and looked out the window.

Haven looked at Audrey in awe because of the silence. "Did I seriously say something you can't retort? Call the Vatican! We've got ourselves a miracle!"

Audrey looked at her with a sisterly 'shut up' expression and pushed her head back into the backseat.

Haven laughed at this, especially when Nathan just shook his head looking as if he had no idea how to process what was going on around him.

Thankfully for Nathan, they arrived at the statue's location – outside Driscoll's Church. The three of them got out of the Bronco and Haven went right to taking pictures as the maintenance man spoke to Audrey and Nathan about the big, metal ball.

"There's nothing special about that ball – Outer shell of bronze, filled with about three tons of sand." The maintenance man leaned against the remaining frame of the statue.

Haven crouched down and took pictures of the chains which presumably held the ball in place. "How long has it been anchored here?"

He had to think for a second. "Church bought it in '68. Installed it in '69. Too heavy to move after."

"No rust on these chains," Nathan observed.

"I only put them on last year. The new insurance company made us do it. I told them the ball wasn't going anywhere." Clearly he was wrong.

"Bet you wished you hadn't said that," Haven chuckled and took pictures of the broken parts of the statue that held the ball in the center.

There wasn't anything else to be learned here so Audrey said, "Alright, let's go find Driscoll."

Haven snapped one more picture of the maintenance man standing next to what remained of the statute before following Nathan and Audrey into the Church.

The three of them sat together in the back row of the Church because a baptism-christening-thing was happening which was being performed by none other than Ed Driscoll.

Haven was a little surprised at this. She leaned closer to Nathan who was sitting between her and Audrey to whisper, "Driscoll is a reverend? He's the guy who's supposed to get in bar fights then destroy the place?"

Audrey, too, found that a little hard to believe. "He certainly doesn't look like the type."

"Just wait until he opens his mouth." That was all Nathan pretty much had to say about that.

"Know him well?" Audrey asked curiously.

"More than I'd like." Nathan did not like the Reverend Driscoll at all.

"No offense to anyone, but I'm not into this religious stuff so I'm gonna wait outside. Come and get me when it's time to talk to him." Haven quietly and swiftly got herself out of the pew and went outside. Her not being religious wasn't the only reason why she wanted to get out of there. There was just something about the Rev that gave her the heebie jeebies and didn't want to be around him unless she absolutely had to.

Haven went down the steps and the walkway to turn back and take pictures of the Church. Granted it didn't really have anything to do with her article but this was to sate her artistic photography side and not her professional one.

It wasn't too long before Audrey whistled to get her attention. Haven moved her camera aside and saw Audrey wave to get her going – which Haven did. She sprinted up the walkway to go back into the Church to rejoin Audrey and Nathan.

Haven got there just in time to hear Audrey ask him about the Rust Bucket, to which the Rev replied with,

"It's a cesspool. But someone in the town did us a favor and destroyed it."

"That someone being you?" Nathan wanted to know.

The Rev ignored him. "Agent Parker, Miss Parker, has anyone taken the opportunity to welcome you properly to our town?"

Audrey wasn't buying into what this guy was selling – she thought something was off about him as well. "Answer Nathan's question."

This time, he did. "I don't condone violence of any kind. If I wanted to destroy that bar, would I use a sculpture from this very Church?"

At this point, Haven had her pen poised over her notepad, so she asked, "Why were you yelling at the bartender last night?"

"This is off your record, Miss Parker." The Rev was about to answer the question but his daughter walked in with her foster son. "Ah, perfect timing. Hannah, this is Special Agent Parker and Miss Haven Parker. Agent Parker, Miss Parker, this is my daughter Hannah and her foster son Bobby."

"Hi," Hannah said to them then looked at Nathan briefly…once or twice.

The Rev was not pleased by something he saw. "Bobby I told you not to bring that bike into this church."

"Sorry," Bobby replied quietly. "I forgot."

That was all he needed to say to Bobby, so the Rev turned his attention back to his daughter. "Hannah, would you mind telling Agent Parker why I was expressing my frustration in the bar last night?"

Hannah cleared her throat a little bit. "Well, I, um, I'd rather not."

Since Hannah wasn't going to tell them, the Rev himself would. "My daughter hid from me the fact that she was working there. And I went there to bring her back to do God's work, where her talents can be a better service."

Hannah was a bit embarrassed by this and wanted the conversation to end. "Dad, um, everyone's waiting for you at the reception."

"Duty calls." The Rev turned around and went back into his office.

Before Hannah left, Audrey turned around to talk to her. "Hannah, do you have anything that you may want to tell us about what happened at the Rust Bucket?"

Hannah shook her head. "No, sorry, um…I only started working there, and we left hours before it happened."

"What about you, Bobby?" Haven asked curiously. "You hear or see anything?"

Bobby, too, shook his head. "No, Miss."

Nathan looked between Bobby and Hannah. "You mind keeping an ear out for us?"

Hannah smiled, "Sure, Nathan."

"Agent Parker, Miss Parker," the Rev spoke from behind them, "my daughter makes a dynamite seafood stew, every Sunday night, so if you're free we'd love to be able to welcome the both of you properly to our town."

"Thanks, but I've got this whole gigantic metal ball thing that I have to look into and Haven here is covering the story." Audrey winced in mock apology. "And I don't think you're telling us everything about why you were at the Rust Bucket."

The Rev stepped closer to the Parkers. "Audrey, you're not from here. So I've given you the benefit of the doubt. But let me make something clear – Those are the last questions I'll answer about that place."

Haven stuck her pen behind her ear, saying, "Well, if nothing is going to be on my record, I'll be going." She turned around on her heels and left the church. The only reason why she stuck around for so long was because she wanted to get a better sense of the Rev in hopes of figuring out why he gave her the heebie jeebies. Haven was no closer to figuring out why but at least she knew that for whatever reason she _really_ didn't like the guy.

A couple minutes later, Audrey and Nathan came out of the church. Haven said to Nathan, "So…why didn't the Rev address you, like, at all?"

"I bet is had something to do with him and the Rev's daughter," Audrey interjected as they went down the steps. Looking to Nathan, she asked, "What was that between you and his daughter?"

Nathan didn't have a problem with answering that. "I asked Hannah to the prom without her father's permission. He found out and said she couldn't go."

Haven's brow furrowed at that. "So you asking his daughter out when you were teenagers is why the Rev won't even acknowledge you now?"

Nathan put his hands in his pockets as they descended more steps. "That, and because we ignored him, went up to the ledge, and watched the meteor shower."

Audrey thought there had to be more to the story. "And?"

Nathan paused to answer. "And…meteor showers are better naked."

Haven did not want to hear that. "And on that note, I'm out. I did not need the mental imagery in my head." She walked away, waving at him in a 'no-no' manner. "We're not good enough friends – or even good enough acquaintances for stories like that yet."

As Haven walked away, Nathan jokingly said to Audrey, "The quickest way to get her to leave is by bringing up my sex life? Good to know."

Audrey shook her head and laughed, nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Haven went to the Herald that night and was greeted by Dave who was just heading out for some dinner. After giving her permission to stay and work on her article at his desk, he left her alone. While this would have been a good opportunity to do some snooping, that idea didn't even cross Haven's mind. She just settled herself at Dave's desk and got down to work.

During a short break, Haven made some coffee and then decided she was going to buy them better coffee. Her attention was turned to the door when the bell above it rang and saw Vince enter. "Hello, boss. Would you like some coffee? If this can even be considered coffee…" Haven's voice trailed off a bit as she poured herself another cup – desperate times called for desperate caffeine.

Vince did not like the fact that Haven was there alone. "I thought we had an understanding you were to start work tomorrow. Where's Dave?"

"I fully intended to start tomorrow but when I saw the huge ball of metal roll past me, I thought I should get a jumpstart on the story." Haven grimaced a bit as she drank the coffee on the way back to Dave's desk. "Dave is out getting some supper. He said I could use his desk while he was gone."

Vince muttered something incoherent to himself and went to his own desk.

Haven narrowed her eyes at him a little bit. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling you don't like me very much? Did I do something wrong to change your initial view of me?"

Vince was quiet for a moment before he stammered out, "I –I don't like change. That's all."

Haven had a feeling there was more to it than that but wasn't going to push him on it. What she did push were her sleeves up to her elbow. "Okay, well except for the type of coffee you guys buy, I will do my best to not change anything around here." She smiled and extended her right arm over the desk to Vince who sat directly across. "Deal?"

Vince's eyes went to Haven's right forearm and it was reconfirmed that what was once present no longer was. This is what unnerved him more than most else about her. To try and keep the peace, he shook her hand. "I accept." Once their hands met, Vince saw her tattoo of four people standing at the compass points on a maze fade in and just as quickly fade back out. Haven was completely unaware of this happening, but Vince saw it and it gave him hope that perhaps she wasn't so different after all.

When Haven returned to her typing, Vince asked, "Our town really doesn't bother you?"

Haven shook her head as he typed. "I like the weird. It's comforting knowing that there's some weird cosmic force that can't always be controlled that sometimes causes bad things to happen."

Vince thought that was an odd thing to find comfort in but then again, this was Haven. How she spoke of the 'weird' made him think of something else. "A lot of people would say that about God."

Haven's face crunched up a bit. "No offense to those that believe in Him, but I'd rather put my belief in the unknown weird than in a guy who doesn't stop bad things from happening to good people." She was speaking about Luca in that moment, but of course Vince wouldn't know about that.

Vince was about to say something but was cut off when Haven's cellphone rang.

"Sorry." Haven saw it was Nathan and didn't ignore the call. "What's up, Nathan?"

On the other end of the line, Nathan was telling her how he was on the phone with Audrey and something happened, but she called out his name before the line went dead. He also told her that he called her in case she was closer to the B&B than he was.

Haven was already heading for the door while Nathan spoke. "I'm on my way." She ended the call and looked at Vince apologetically. "Audrey needs me. I got to go. Sorry!" Haven was about to dart out the door but a tall, broad, handsome man with blonde hair was entering, so she had to wait until he came in before leaving. Any other time she would have felt the urge to stay and converse and probably flirt a bit, but this wasn't one of those times. Audrey needed her and that took precedence.

"Excuse me," the blonde guy said to her as she darted past him and out of the Herald. "Someone's in a hurry."

"I'll have to introduce you to Haven next time, Dwight," Vince said from his desk as he put his glasses back on.

Dwight looked a little surprised to hear that. " _That's_ Haven?"

A stoic expression appeared on Vince's face. "Not what you were expecting?"

Dwight shook his head as he sat in Dave's chair. "Not really, no. With what you've told me I figured I'd be keeping an eye on someone more on Jordan's level. Someone…scarier."

"Don't let her looks fool you, Dwight." Vince was serious about this. "Haven can be quite scary – which is why we need to keep an eye on her. Now, let's go over what needs to be done, shall we?"

Dwight allowed himself one more second to think about the woman that blurred right past him before getting down to business.

* * *

Apparently Nathan was closer than she was because when Haven got to Audrey's room at the B&B Nathan was already there. "What happened?"

Audrey was putting on her jacket when Haven walked in. "Oh, nothing, other than I was just cocooned by a blanket."

Haven didn't think she heard her right. "You were what by a what?" She looked at Nathan who cocked his head to the remnants of said blanket on the floor. "You had to cut her out of that?"

Audrey pulled her hair out of her collar. "I bet you're just loving the weird."

"Love is a strong word, Audrey." Haven went over to her sister. "You okay?"

Audrey gathered up her phone and keys. "A little freaked, but I'm alive."

"I still think she should get checked out," Nathan interjected.

"You know what," Audrey shot back. "I—I'll live, okay. And I know you'll think this is ridiculous when I tell you this, but when you think about it, it's gotta be the Rev that's doing this. He collects butterflies, and I saw a butterfly right before I was cocooned."

Haven gasped when Audrey said 'butterflies'. "The Rust Bucket! When the ball crashed into the place there was this butterfly flying around. It was going to land in my hand but it shocked me instead."

Audrey scoffed at her sister incredulously. "And you didn't think to tell me this until now?!"

Haven's answer to this was simple, "I like the weird, you don't."

Audrey took offense to that. "Hey, I'm all for the weird. I'm a firm believer in having an open mind to all possibilities – including the weird."

Haven didn't say anything more about that because Audrey was still getting ready like she was going somewhere. "Audrey, what are you doing? Where are you planning on going?"

Audrey pulled on her shoes and stood up from the edge of the bed. "We need to press the Rev and we need to press him hard."

"Have you looked at the clock, sis?" Haven pointed to the one on the wall. "And that's for PM not AM."

Audrey was so freaked out that she hadn't even thought about the time. "Oh, right. Fine, first thing tomorrow then." She proceeded to take off everything she'd just put on.

Haven pointed over her shoulder to the door, saying, "Well, I'll be in my room if you need anything. Glad you're alive, sis. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Audrey replied then turned her attention to Nathan to discuss the Rev.

Haven went into her room and closed the door behind her with a bit of a head shake. It was too late by now to get any work done, and besides she saved the article to Dave's computer without having the chance to save it to a thumb-drive so it's not like she even had it to work on anyway. So Haven just got ready for bed and climbed right into it, knowing that Audrey would be awake first thing in the morning to have a talk with the Rev which was something Haven was not about to miss.

* * *

The next morning, Haven's alarm clock didn't go off so she was getting a late start. Just like she thought, Audrey left first thing and now Haven was playing catch-up. But, of course, that had to be the morning where her car didn't start.

Haven sat behind the wheel of her red, vintage VW Beetle and turned the key once again to try and get it to start, but once again it didn't work. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "Why do you only do this when I'm running late?!"

A knock at her window made her jump about fifty feet and place her hand on her chest while attempting to catch her breath.

"Sorry," the blonde guy outside the window said to her. "Didn't mean to scare you there. Just wondering if you needed some help." He stepped aside when she got out of the car.

Haven got out of the car and slammed the door in frustration. "I have no idea what's wrong with it this time. It only dies on me when…" Her eyes went from the car to the guy and they widened, "Holy Thor-ness."

He chuckled at that. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, but it's actually Dwight. Want me to take a look?"

"Haven," she introduced and made a counter offer. "Actually, do you mind giving me a ride to Green Street? I'm working on an article for the Herald and I'm running so late." It clicked for her then. "Hey, you're the guy from the Herald last night."

Dwight nodded. "That would be me. I can give you a lift, but I have to ask – do you always request rides from strangers?"

Haven shrugged. "Desperate times call for desperate requests. As long as you promise me you're not a serial killer."

Dwight placed his hand over his heart and swore, "I promise I'm not a serial killer."

"Good enough for me. Let's go." Haven followed Dwight to his truck and hopped into the passenger seat. She looked back at all the tools and such he had in the cab and asked, "Did I pull you away from a job with my desperate need to get to Green Street?"

Dwight pulled onto the road as he answered. "Actually, I was just finishing up. I'll call a friend of mine to come take a look at your car. He's good with vintage vehicles."

"I appreciate the offer but until I actually get a paycheck money's a _little_ tight." Haven wished she could have jumped at the offer but couldn't.

Dwight had a way around that. "There's no charge in coming out to take a look at it – He owes me a favor."

Haven looked at him with a half-grin. "You always this nice to strangers?"

"We've been properly introduced," Dwight countered as he stopped at the end of Green Street. "Hardly makes us strangers."

Haven laughed at that and got out of his truck. "Thanks for the ride. Later, Thor."

Dwight gave her a brief wave before driving off, thinking that she really wasn't what he was expecting.

Haven darted up the road and slowed her pace a bit when she heard the Rev shouting at Audrey, accusing her of harassing his daughter, and angrily pointing at her. She didn't miss a beat and pulled out her camera to start taking pictures as she continued up the road. Things got all the more interesting when Haven zoomed in and saw a butterfly land on the Rev's shoulders. "Holy butterflies, Audrey was right." She thought that confirmed Audrey's theory that the Rev was behind it.

Everything that followed, Haven took pictures of – Nathan and Audrey aiming their guns at the Rev, the Rev's being pulled by his necklace by some unseen force and getting stuck to a car because of it. Once the car Haven was standing near started up, she realized it was going to head straight for the Rev. "Oh, shit." Looked like Audrey's theory wasn't right after all.

Haven ended getting to the car the Rev was stuck on before the others and climbed on the hood where he was stuck. He was freaking out by what was happening, especially when he realized the necklace was stuck and the car was coming right for them.

"It's stuck?" Audrey couldn't believe this was happening and also tried to get the Rev free but the car was getting closer.

Haven pulled out her jackknife, wrapped the Rev's necklace chain around it while ignoring the Rev shouting that she was going to strangle him, and twisted the knife so the chain snapped.

With the Rev freed, Audrey and Nathan pushed him out of the way while Haven jumped off the hood of the car seconds before the other one crashed right into it. Haven took a moment to recover before picking up her jackknife that fell on the ground. As she closed it up, she said, "Let me guess – Off the record?"

The Rev did nothing but grumble in reply.

* * *

After all the Rev stuff, Haven followed Nathan and Audrey to his Bronco and heard her sister ask him,

"So, you think we're crazy now?"

"I never said you were crazy," Nathan countered.

"This isn't the first weird thing we've seen in Haven, Nathan, and we've only been here a week." Audrey wanted answers. "My sister may be okay with not knowing, but I'm not. So can you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Every town's got a few skeletons in their closet." That's all Nathan had to say about that.

"I know you mean that figuratively, but if things keep going the way they're going then I'm gonna start taking you literally." Haven leaned on the hood of the Bronco and looked at Nathan. "So spill. I promise it's off the record." Honestly she didn't care if she got an explanation or not, but it meant something to Audrey so she was gonna help try to get the info.

Nathan stood there, silent.

Audrey sighed. "Alright, can we at least agree that what's going on here is not normal?"

Nathan could give them that. "Yeah."

Audrey continued from there. "And can we also agree that whoever's behind this can't be the Rev."

"Unfortunately," Nathan replied, really hoping that the Rev was the cause.

"So if it's not him then it's gotta be someone else." Haven drummed on the Bronco's hood. "Let's go Scoobies, we have case to solve!" Without invitation, she got right in the backseat of the truck.

Nathan didn't even bother with trying to get her not to come anymore and just got into the truck himself. He did have one question though, "What happened to your car?"

"It died again. I'm starting to wonder how many lives my little ladybug has got left." Haven had some good news thought. "But I'm gonna get it checked out and hopefully she will survive another day."

"How can you afford that?" Audrey asked from the front passenger seat, looking back to her sister.

"A friend of mine is getting a friend of theirs to take a look as a favor." Haven looked through the pictures on her digital camera as she spoke.

"You have friends?" Nathan sounded surprised to hear that.

Haven gave him an offended 'seriously' expression because of it. "Nice," her tone was riddled with sarcasm. "I'm fully capable of making friends, thank you very much."

"Good." Audrey smiled supportively at her sister and when Nathan looked like he was about to tease her again, she gave him a warning expression not to.

Nathan wasn't sure what the look was for exactly, but he kept his mouth shut and continued on driving.

* * *

Haven was going to go with Audrey and Nathan to the Police Station, but Vince called her asking if she'd cover the Science Fair at the Junior High School since the person that had covering it called in sick. Haven would just have to ask Audrey if anything interesting happened later.

Presently, Haven was at the School taking pictures of all the projects and the corresponding students. When Haven came to a project on butterflies, she took instant note of the name and saw that it was Bobby's – As in Hannah Driscoll's foster son.

"It's him," she said to herself and left the Science Fair because she had enough information for the article and would only have to find out who won and get a quote – two things that couldn't be done until later. Right then, she needed to find Bobby.

While looking through the halls, Haven called Audrey. As soon as her sister answered, she said, "Bobby's the one doing this. His project is about butterflies and…"

Audrey cut her off there. "We know. And right now one of his butterflies has targeted us. Nathan and I are currently standing on a bench in a hallway filled with live wire and water. We broke the door window to try and pull the fire alarm in the other hall, but it's too far away."

"Fire alarm. Got it." Haven stayed on the line as she turned the corner, found on, and pulled it. As the bells rang out through the school, Haven asked, "Did that work?"

"Like a charm," Audrey sounded so relieved then something popped into her head. "What are you doing at the school?"

"Covering the fair for the Herald, remember?" Haven definitely told her that before they parted ways.

"Well, now I do," Audrey answered from her end of the line. "If I thought of it before I would have called you sooner."

"Hindsight is 20/20," Haven replied and ended the call because she turned down another hall and almost walked into Nathan and Audrey. "Now what?"

Audrey put her phone in her pocket. "Now you go back to covering the Science Fair so you don't get fired. Nathan and I have got this from here."

Haven narrowed her eyes at them because she didn't like that plan but it was the most responsible one. "Alright, fine. Just remember to call me if you need me." She lifted up her camera that was hanging around her neck, snapped a candid of them and went back to the fair.

"If Bobby is there you let us know," Audrey called back and rolled her eyes when Haven called back with,

"Unlike some people I actually think to call them!"

Audrey had no doubt that was a jab directed right at her.

* * *

Haven finished up her coverage for the Science Fair, went back to her room at the B&B, wrote up the article, and sent it to Vince and Dave for approval. She had no idea that hours had passed and it was dark out already. Haven hadn't heard from Audrey in a bit so she pulled her cellphone out of her bag and dialed. As the line rang, there was a knock at the door. With a mildly annoyed sigh, Haven went to answer it and found Dwight standing there.

"Hey," he greeted, "I got some news about your Bug."

Audrey finally answered on her end of the line so Haven held up a 'hold on a second' finger and waved him in as she talked to Audrey. "Hey, sis, any update?"

"Long story short, Bobby is sleeping is in his dream he's reliving the crash that killed his parents making us enact it in real life." Audrey spoke quickly and with worry.

Dwight had no idea what Haven was talking with Audrey about but he could tell by the look on Haven's face that it wasn't good. "You alright?"

Haven didn't answer Dwight and spoke right to Audrey. "You're living out his dream? Okay, uhm…talk to him!"

"You want me to what?" Audrey wasn't entirely on the same page as Haven.

"If you're in his dream then he can probably see you or at least see his parents who are in the place of you. Talk to him!" Haven knew she probably sounded insane to Dwight with this but it had to be said.

Haven let out a breath of relief when she heard Audrey talk to Bobby and tell him that things could be different this time, that he could save them this time. A minute later, which felt like the longest minute of Haven's life, she heard tires screeching and Audrey thanking Bobby for saving them. "You good?" Haven had to hear it for herself.

"Yeah," Audrey answered in relief. "We're good."

"Later, sis." Haven ended the call and turned to Dwight like nothing had just happened. "So, you've got some news about my car?"

Dwight looked at her oddly before asking, "Everything alright with…whatever that was about?"

Haven tossed her phone onto her bed with an, "Oh, yeah. Just a bit of weirdness. Nothing we can't handle."

Dwight gave her a 'fair enough' expression and went into what he knew about her car. "My friend checked it out and it ran perfectly. Whatever happened this morning was a fluke. If it happens again give me a call and I'll get you in touch with the garage."

"Or you could just give me the number of the garage and cut out the middleman," Haven countered with a teasing expression.

She got him there. "I could, but then I'd lose the excuse of giving you my number with the chance you might actually use it." Dwight reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with his number written on it with a grin.

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed by your sneakiness or unnerved." Haven narrowed her eyes at him before snatching the paper from his hand, ignoring the static shock feeling as she did. "I'm going with impressed."

Dwight chuckled as he headed out the door, "Have a good night, Haven."

"You, too." Haven waved at him as he walked down the hall. She thought of something in the spur of the moment, making her call out, "Hey, Thor!" When he stopped and turned around, she asked, "What are your plans for supper?"

Dwight shrugged, "Don't have any."

"You do now." Haven grabbed her bag and closed up her room before sprinting down the hall to catch up with Dwight. "I foresee burgers at the diner in our future."

"Oh, really?" Dwight honestly wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, yeah," Haven smirked. "It's one of the perks of being my friend."

"Eating burgers with you is a perk?" Dwight sounded a little amused.

"It is when I pay for the bill," Haven beamed back at him.

Dwight opened the front door for her to go through, "In that case, I see the diner in our future, too."

Haven laughed and walked outside with Dwight and thanked him when he opened the passenger door of his truck for her.

Neither Haven or Dwight saw Duke walk onto the porch of the B&B. He had planned on inviting Haven out that night and felt pretty disappointed when he saw her going off with someone else instead.

* * *

A couple days later, Haven met up with Audrey at the Police Station because the Chief had found the box pertaining to the Colorado Kid murder which should hold information about the two women in the article photo. With everything that'd gone on, and perhaps even because Haven wasn't ready to accept her part in the weird, she hadn't told Audrey about the sketch she had done – The sketch that was exactly like the article photograph which was done long before she'd even gotten to Maine.

As much as Haven wanted to learn about the women in the photo, there was just as much of a part that didn't. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that they had family but their family never tried to find them. It hurt to think of and Haven would just rather believe she only had Audrey and that was it. Maybe it was different for Audrey because while Haven had her to look up to, Audrey didn't have anyone to look up to of her own.

Haven stopped thinking about that and went into the Station to be met almost instantly by Audrey. "I'm late, I know, but I had to stop by the Herald and hand in the photographs for the Ball in Bucket article since their internet was on the fritz."

"Ball in Bucket?" Audrey couldn't believe Haven actually titled her article that.

Haven walked with her sister to the Chief's office. "That's what I call it, anyway. Knowing Dave he'll love it and Vince will change it right before publication."

"And you know them so well?" Audrey laughed at that since they'd only been there a little over a week and Haven literally just started working for them.

"Call it a vibe." Haven went into the Chief's office and saluted him. "So, that's the box?"

"Yep. We had a flood here a few years back but as you can see the tape on it is original." He handed Audrey a letter opener to slice the tape.

Audrey did just that and opened the lid to find absolutely nothing in there. She was not amused. "What is this? A joke?"

"Absolutely not," the Chief answered seriously.

"What about the photographer who took the picture?" Audrey wanted to know. "Where is the Colorado Kid buried? There are still leads we could track down."

Haven lifted the box to make sure there really was nothing in here. "How is there no evidence?" She thought that was pretty damn hinky.

"It's a very old case, Parkers," the Chief pointed out, sounding unenthused to reopen it.

"They could be our family," Audrey answered emotionally. "One of them could be our mother."

Haven didn't feel like she needed to be there any longer so she said, "Well, if there's nothing here then I'll be going. Got pictures to take and articles to right. Later, sis. Chief." She gave them both a wave-salute and left the office.

As Haven walked down the steps of the Station, she spotted Duke coming towards her. "Hey, stranger. What did you do now?" Her tone was definitely a teasing one. Even her eyes were dancing with it.

Duke moved his head to the side a bit as he said, "I should be paying my parking tickets but on second thought I think I could put the money to better use. You doing anything for lunch?" Yeah, he knew he saw her get into a car with another guy but that wasn't going to stop him from throwing his hat into the ring.

Haven walked up to him and crossed her arms a bit. "Why Mister Crocker, you are you asking me out on a date?"

Duke smiled, "Well, I've already seen you practically naked, so why not?"

Haven clucked her tongue because he had used her words again her – and partly because she was a bit impressed as well as surprised that he remembered their conversation. "How could I possibly say no to that?"

"You can't." Duke grinned and walked down the sidewalk with her. "I know it's lunch time but there's a great place that serves breakfast all day and has the best waffles in the state."

Haven thought that was a great idea. "Thank the flying spaghetti monster, you're a waffle person."

"What other breakfast food is there?" Duke sounded like the whole idea was a foreign concept to him.

"Exactly," she laughed and smiled. This was a big step for Haven because after Luca died she never thought she'd be able to be friends with anyone like that again but now she was heading towards that status with not only one but two people. And they just might end up being two of the most important people in the world to her…

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 2


	3. Freaky

Since Haven was going to stay in Maine she had to deal with her stuff back at her old apartment and get everything to her new hometown. She told her landlord whatever furniture was there could be theirs since she didn't have anywhere to put it and she kinda had to put money towards repainting her old apartment so that helped towards the new paintjob deposit.

The shipment truck finally arrived outside the B&B and Haven was grateful that Dwight was available to help her out with the unloading of it. "I so owe you a burger and a beer for this," Haven said to Dwight as he handed her another box to bring inside.

"You owe me a week's worth of burgers and a six-pack for this," Dwight chuckled back as he carried a box onto the porch and set it down. "Where are you going to put all this stuff anyway?"

Haven winced a bit because she wasn't too sure yet. "Well…I hadn't gotten that far. I'm hoping to keep the boxes on the porch for today and deal with finding a place tomorrow. Right now the truck needs to get unloaded so I don't have to pay even more money for it."

Dwight was already back in the truck to get some more boxes. "I have a shed you can use until you find other arrangements."

Haven took the box, teasing, "You better stop being this nice to me or else you're gonna make me fall in love with you."

Dwight chuckled when she said that. "Wouldn't want that now."

Haven grinned and continued to tease him. "Oh, no, not at all." Before Dwight could say anything else, she said, "I need to bring this box to my room. I'll be right back."

Dwight watched Haven go and shook his head. She was certainly something else, that was for sure. It made keeping an eye on her easier, though. He enjoyed being around her and it didn't feel like an assignment at all.

Haven set the box down on her bed in room at the B&B and was about to head back out to help with the rest but her scanner that was tuned into the Haven PD radio wavelength turned on. She increased the volume to hear if it was anything interesting and heard Laverne tell Nathan that there was a disturbance at 'The Freddy'. Depending on what the Freddy was, it might be a story.

She grabbed her camera and messenger bag before heading out to Dwight. "Hey, Thor, what's the Freddy?"

Dwight answered without thinking how weird the question was. "It's Haven's local mental institution." Now he was wondering why she was asking him that. "Do I want to know why you want to know?"

Haven grinned with an innocent shrug. "Not if you want plausible deniability."

Dwight took the last box out of the truck and set in on the porch with the others. "Get in. I'll drop you off and return the truck."

Haven beamed at this and gestured between herself and Dwight, joking, "I'm telling you, Thor, you gotta be careful. True love man, it's kismet."

Dwight got into the driver's side saying to her, "You're a nut."

Haven looked at Dwight like he just said the sweetest thing in the world to her and started fanning herself. "Oh, Thor, I think I'm gonna cry. You're too kind."

Dwight wasn't going to say another word because he had no idea what Haven was going to come out with next. That didn't stop him from smiling, though, and Haven smiled right along with him.

* * *

Dwight pulled up the moving truck in front of the Freddy but since he didn't see anything out of the ordinary going on, he was starting to really wonder why Haven wanted to go there. "Is this for a story or something?"

"Not sure yet. Let's just say I got a tip and since I've already seen some weird stuff in this town, it's worth checking out." Haven finished checking to make sure her camera was all set and ready to go then turned to see the look of concern on Dwight's face. "Don't worry, Thor. I promise I won't intentionally get myself into any trouble."

"It's the unintentional trouble I'm worried about," he replied as she hopped out of the truck and closed the door behind her.

Haven held onto the door through the open window and stepped onto the truck's running board to lean through the window. "You're more than welcome to come along." Her smile was beaming because she doubted he actually would and just had to take another jab at him.

Dwight sighed in mock regret. "Man, I'd love to, but like you said this truck has got to get back before you're charged more money."

"I'll fill you in over burgers tomorrow." Haven was about to hop down but stopped when Dwight asked,

"Big plans tonight?" He needed to know since he was supposed to be keeping tabs on her and all to make sure she wasn't getting into certain Trouble.

Haven could have easily told him about her plans to play poker with Duke, but not telling him was just too much fun. "I'll tell you tomorrow." She winked with a laugh and hopped off, waving him goodbye as he drove off.

Now that playtime was over, it was time to get down to business. Haven wasn't sure what she was walking into but she knew well enough to be on guard since she was literally walking into a mental hospital.

After snapping a few uneventful shots of the front of the place, Haven went onto the wrap around porch and headed into the back. Now this is where the eventful stuff was happening. The patients seemed to have taken over the asylum.

Haven dodged a couple projectiles and took a bunch of pictures before going over to a nurse who seemed to be tending someone who had just been thrown through a window. "Excuse me, have an Agent Parker and Detective Wuornos been through here yet?"

The nurse pulled her attention away from her duties long enough to say, "They're inside, but don't go in there. Dr. Lucassi has lost his mind!"

"The Doctor has gone mental?" Haven took a zoomed in picture through the broken window of Doctor Lucassi pacing back and forth like – for lack of better term – like a crazy person. "There has got to be a joke here somewhere."

Since the nurse was distracted and the other staff was busy dealing with the patients who had run amok, Haven went into the nearest door to see what else she could come across.

She had to get flush against the wall as more people ran down the hall to get out of the Freddy then raised her camera to take pictures of Audrey and Nathan down the hall with weapons drawn like they were sneaking up on the perp.

Haven snuck up behind them and whispered loudly, "What's the plan?"

Nathan just about jumped fifty feet because he didn't hear her approach with all the commotion Doctor Lucassi was causing. "How do you manage to keep showing up?"

"I'm an investigative journalist – It's in my job description." Haven snapped a picture of him for good measure then darted past the doorway before leaning around to take a picture. She barely had gotten one before Audrey pulled her out of there.

"This isn't the time or the place for you to be here, Haven." Audrey was going into full-on scold mode there.

Haven stared at her blankly before saying, "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Sis. That tone didn't work on me when I was seven and it doesn't work on me now." She peeked around again before quickly pulling back because the doctor threw something right out the door into the hallway.

After taking a moment to get her bearings back, she surmised, "Let me guess – You're not going to shoot the Doctor, too far for a taser, and going in there isn't an option. So…-" her eyes trailed over to the medicine case at the end of the hall, " – how about some unorthodox thinking?"

Haven went to the cabinet and pulled out several glass bottles of Ether. She tossed one to Audrey and another to Nathan before grabbing a couple for herself.

Nathan looked at the bottle incredulously. "Ether?"

Audrey thought the idea was brilliant and was a little jealous that she hadn't thought of it herself. "I'm so glad you're one of the good guys," she joked to her sister before throwing one of the bottle into the room at the Doctor's feet.

Haven followed suit as she said, "Give it time, Sis. I'm sure I'll go to the dark side eventually. After all, they have cookies and I'm a sucker for cookies."

Once all the bottles of Ether were thrown, they did their job and knocked the Doctor unconscious. Feeling pretty good about that, Haven brushed off her hands before pulling a pen and notepad from her bag. "So, can I trouble either of you for a quote?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and muttered, "No comment," before going to deal with the unconscious Doctor.

Haven screeched a scoff when Audrey went along with him and threw her arms out to her sides. "Oh come on, guys! Where's the love of press?!" Them ignoring her made it clear she wasn't going to get anything out of them right now, so she went back outside to see what could be gotten there.

* * *

After telling the nurse that she was with Audrey and Nathan for this case, she was given three names of missing patients who were in the room with Doctor Lucassi. Apparently a medicine spill happened and that's when the Doctor went mental. Her interview with the nurse was going well until Audrey came out of the Freddy and saw what she was doing.

"Hey, no press!" Audrey called over to them before her sister aside so they could have a little chat. "Look, Haven, I'm proud of you for having a job and all that but you can't keep putting your nose into police business."

Haven slipped her notepad into her back pocket and tapped it in place to emphasize her accompanying words. "In order for me to do my job right I have to do the exact thing you're asking me not to. I need to be in the thick of it so I can write a legit sounding article without having to blame it on a gas leak again. Vince and Dave ran out of plausible scenarios a _long_ time ago, Audrey. You need to let me do this or else people are going to call in the EPA or whatever to figure out why the hell this town has a gas leak every other day."

In case Audrey needed more convincing, Haven let her in on another tidbit of information. "And you don't have to worry about the pictures. Once they're off my camera they are all locked away in an encoded external drive. I don't want the weirdness of this freakishly awesome town to get out any more than you or the residents do. Turning Haven into a circus town or locked in some sort of military bubble is the last thing I want."

Haven could tell that Audrey was still mulling things in her mind, so she rolled her eyed and cut to the case. "You know you're just going to cave anyway and let me come along again, so just accept that once again it's better than the alternative and get a move on."

Audrey hated that her sister was right but she was and there wasn't anything that could be done about it. "Fine. Wait by Nathan's car while we finish up here."

"You better not try to take off on foot." Haven used two fingers to point at her own eyes then at Audrey's, "I'm watching you." When Audrey walked away after that, Haven raised her camera and took a picture simply because she thought it was a good shot then did as was asked of her and went to wait at the Bronco.

Haven was on her way there when her cellphone rang. It was still the red princess one Duke gave her to replace the drowned one. She didn't bother looking at who was calling and answered with, "Journalist Parker speaking."

"That's quite a formal greeting," Duke replied from his end of the line. "You got a ballgown to go with that."

"Wearing as we speak and glass slippers to boot," Haven replied without missing a beat.

"Funny, I took you more for a Beauty and the Beast kind of girl."

"If I had known you were a Disney Princess fan I would have referenced my beloved Belle instead, because you would be correct." By now Haven was at Nathan's blue Bronco so she leaned back against the passenger door. "What can I do for you, Mister Crocker?"

"Well, Miss Haven, there is quite a list if you're interested."

Haven could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smirking and smiled because of it. "Keep it PG now. I'm on the clock."

"No fun," he joked in reply. "But I shall comply to your rules. We still on for poker night?"

"How else am I going to win back my losses?" Not that she lost very much but what she budgeted for poker, she did lose. Yes, Haven budgets her poker money. "Do I need to bring anything this time?"

"Just yourself. And your money of course."

Haven sighed with chuckle. "Will do. See you tonight."

"Looking forward to it."

With that their call ended and perfect timing, too, because Nathan and Audrey were approaching. "Hey there, Scoobies. Where to next?"

Nathan still couldn't believe that Haven was tagging along with them _again_. "If you're going to keep this up you should make yourself useful and apply to the Force."

"Hey, I'm plenty useful thank you very much. And for the record, there's no way in hell I'd ever apply to the Police Force. The only shooting I intend on doing is with a camera." Haven looked between Nathan and Audrey, asking, "Any ideas where the crazies have run off to? I already know three of them are missing so no need to fill me in on that." She beamed in that moment, knowing it'd get under Nathan's skin a bit.

Audrey could tell her sister was baiting Nathan so she cut in there before snowballed from there. Knowing Haven and how she couldn't resist getting under people's skin when given the chance, the odds were that snowball would start rolling sooner rather than later.

Luckily for Audrey, she didn't need to come up with anything to say thanks Laverne radio-ing in that there have been calls of people pilfering clothes off the line. This was exactly the kind of lead they needed to find the missing patients. "You wanted to know where the mental patients ran off to, well now we know."

Haven climbed into the backseat of Nathan's Bronco, saying to herself, "A change of clothes, so obvious. Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

When they arrived at the address Laverne had given them, things were a little weird. Yes, Haven knew they were going after escaped mental patients but this was weird in spite of it. The two guys were in the backyard – one bouncing on a trampoline with a kid and the other with flowers in his hair greeted them. These patients seemed…well…normal. Granted normalcy is subjective, but still – These guys did not seem like candidates for the local looney-bin.

Haven documented it all though, even if none of this would ever be put in the article she didn't care. The beaming smile on the guy's face on the trampoline with the kid who was enjoying every second of it needed to be captured. And the guy with the flowers, she had to get shots of him, too. Her creative side was coming to the surface after too long of a hiatus. With everything that had gone on since coming to this town, her art had taken a seat on the backburner. Granted this wasn't painting but it was the next best thing in her book.

Once she felt content with her documentation, Haven started to wonder what caused all of this to happen. She doubted that a medicine spill would cause the Doctor to go all '28 Days Later' and cure the patients, so it had to be something else. It had to be something _weird_. There was that word again, and if another didn't eventually take it's place that'd be the only word to describe what goes on in Haven; Weird.

The weirdness only seem to grow more intense because soon after the patients were brought back to the Freddy, their newfound normalcy went 'poof' and they returned to the state that made them patients to begin with. And Doctor Lucassi? – He returned to normal.

While Nathan and Audrey were dealing with this, Haven asked the nurse who spoke to her before if the third patient had been found. Upon being informed that she hadn't been, Haven decided to do something about that herself. If nothing else it might give her more of an insight on what was going on and what was causing it. Since the two other patients were catatonics, Haven was hoping the odds would be in her favor and the final patient would be as well.

* * *

Haven slipped away and went into her notes to find the address for the third patient named Lily. Since they didn't live too far from the Freddy, she hoofed it there and hoped she'd find out something before Nathan and Audrey caught onto what she was up to. For some reason Haven felt like this was something she needed to do on her own. Or perhaps it was just because she wanted to one-up the dynamic duo. Either way, she was going solo.

Haven went up the porch steps of Lily's address and was about to knock on the door when she heard crashing coming from inside the house. It sounded like the place was being torn apart and for a second she was starting to doubt her solo plan, but checked to see if the door was unlocked anyway and it was.

"This has to be one of the most irresponsible things I have ever done in my life." And yet she was going to do it anyway. Haven slowly turned the knob and made her way into the house. After exiting the foyer she found a woman throwing around every musical instrument there. Before Haven could think of react, the woman came charging straight for her.

The next thing Haven knew, she was practically flying into the wall so hard that it practically rendered her unconscious. Was a lesson learned in that moment? Yes, it was a bad idea to investigate weirdness alone. Would that lesson stick? Well, that's another story all together.

Haven wasn't sure how long she'd been out of it but she was aware enough to realize that Audrey, Nathan, Doctor Lucassi, and a guy she didn't know had all come into the house. "Save the lecture," she groaned at their arrival, because she so wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Lecture postponed but it's happening," Audrey replied as she and Nathan helped Haven to her feet. "What were you thinking, Haven? You knew things had been reverted back."

"I thought you said you were saving the lecture." Haven rubbed the back of her neck with a wince. After hitting the wall she was pretty sore. "Damn for a little woman she's strong."

"Lily did this to you?" Lily's husband, Ray, asked of her.

"I don't think she was too happy I came in here uninvited." Haven walked past Ray to get to the empty chair and winced lightly when she felt a static shock. It wouldn't be the first time it'd happened since being in town, so she just filed it under one of the many things that were weird.

Haven sat down and allowed the Doctor to examine her to make sure she didn't have signs of a concussion or anything while Audrey and Nathan talked with Ray about where his wife could be. When Haven was given the all clear by Lucassi, two different game plans were set – Audrey would go back to the Freddy with the Doctor to make sure it was his meds that had caused all this and Nathan would go with Ray to look for Lily. Haven opted to go with Nathan and Ray, despite her not so pleasant run-in with Lily. Why? She just had a feeling and chose to follow it, despite how her feelings seemed her fail her not too long ago.

* * *

After promising Audrey that she'd be extra careful, Haven went off with Nathan and Ray in search for Lily. Ray was certain his wife would go somewhere with a piano and the nearest place which fit that description was the Shiny Scupper so that establishment was their first stop.

Haven hung back a little bit to get some pictures while Ray and Nathan discussed the accident that made Lily the way she was. Lucassi called it PTSD but worse – the technical term escaping Haven at that moment but she had it written down in her notes so the information was accessible if needed.

Just when Haven thought she'd gotten all the pictures she'd desired, Duke seemed to come out of nowhere with a huge taxidermy fish in his arms. She took a few amusing shots of this then shuddered because taxidermy animals and her did not mix – they terrified her.

Haven returned her camera to her bag and joined the fellas just in time to hear Nathan asked where he got the fish from.

"Came with the happy meal," Duke replied with a wink in Haven's direction. At Nathan's scowl, he sighed in defeat. "Ah, Nate, you got me. The Scupper was giving it away. I was going to use it to decorate the boat. Now do I need a permit for that, officer, or is it going to be okay?" Without further ado, Duke went to put his latest acquisition into the hatch of his vehicle.

Haven could tell Nathan was bugged by this and wasn't sure what was going to happen between the two, so when Nathan started making his way to Duke she got in his path. "Whatever is going through your mind right now, it's not worth it. We need to find Lily, remember?"

Nathan scowled at Duke then looked to Haven with a held up hand as he backed off. She was right, they had more important things to take care of.

Duke, however, didn't leave things at that. "You know what's amazing, Nate? Is that you get a badge, you get to harass me."

Nathan could have ignored him, but didn't. "Because you're a low-life criminal."

This time Haven was the one who held up her hands and backed off because clearly there was far more stuff between Nathan and Duke than a verbal sparring match and presently, she didn't want to get in the middle of it. "When you guys are done with –" Haven waved her hands out in front of her, " – whatever this is, I'll be over here."

Haven may have been off to the side but she could hear what Duke said to Nathan about being a 'real boy' and questioning if Haven and Audrey knew what he'd done. Okay, that piqued her curiosity quite a bit and admittedly she wanted to know more about the backstory between these two, but it'd have to wait since Ray came out of the Scupper to tell him Lily was there. She was about to head in with Nathan but Duke asked her to stay outside for a moment.

"Go ahead, Nathan. It's probably better if she doesn't see me again anyway." Haven hadn't thought of it until that moment but it was a valid reason. When Nathan went into the Scupper, she turned her attention to Duke. "So, what's that between you and Nathan? And old lover's quarrel or something?"

"Oh you've got jokes," Duke laughed as he went over to his vehicle to get what he wanted to give Haven. "I got you something. FYI this isn't an early birthday present."

Haven almost asked him how he knew when her birthday was then remembered he saw her ID then night he saved her from drowning, so that explained that. "What is it?" She joined him at his vehicle to get a look at what was in the gift bag.

Duke handed the bag over and when she pulled out the taser with a confused look on her face, he explained the gift. "It's for your protection. You never know what kind of crazies you'll run into."

"I'm not sure if this gift is creepy or sweet but I'm keeping it anyway," Haven laughed as she put it into her bag. "So I'm guessing this means you care about my safety, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if something happens to you then who am I going to beat at poker? Your losses are one of my steady sources of income." He chuckled and turned away from her when she tried backhanding him for that.

Haven shook her head with a laughing scoff. "I'm gonna have to put you in your place, Mister Crocker."

"I look forward to that, Miss Haven." Duke winked at her and went around to driver's side, asking as he did, "We still on for tonight or did I just completely blow it?"

"Oh we're on. Just make sure that fish thing is far away from me." Haven shuddered as she walked to the Scupper to check in on Nathan and Ray. "Taxidermy freaks me out." She turned back to where Duke parked because she'd swear she heard him laughing at her. With rolled eyes, Haven went into the Scupper and called out, "Any luck, Nathan?" only to be met by some guy screaming as he swung a sledgehammer her way.

Haven got out of the way just in time but ended up falling to the floor in the process. "I don't like the violent weirdness!" she cried out as she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the place with the sledgehammer guy right on her tail.

Just as Haven got out to the parking lot, Dwight screeched to a halt and threw his passenger door open. "Get in!" he called out to her, and she didn't waste a second jumping into his vehicle. As he sped off, she looked back to find the guy had turned his attention towards something else. "At this moment you are officially my favorite person." Her voice was a bit breathless and heart was pounding. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"Maintenance job." Dwight kept his eyes on the road with no real destination in mind. He was trying to avoid eye contact with her in case she could tell he was lying. Dwight had been tailing her since she left the Freddy to go to Lily's house. He would have made his presence known when he saw Lily running out of the house in a craze, but Audrey and the others showed up before he could.

Haven had to laugh at the circumstances that brought them together again. "This is the second time you've been my hero thanks to a maintenance job. I really hope that doesn't somehow reflect that I'm high maintenance."

After that joke was made, Haven's cellphone rang and upon seeing that it was Audrey she answered it with, "I was just about to call you about the crazies at the Scupper…You're already there? It's messed up, Sis. I didn't even see Nathan. Is he alright?...What happened – He's where?...I'll head there now. Yeah, I got transportation. Be careful, Sis."

Haven ended the call and oh so casually asked Dwight, "Think you could drop me off at the Marina?" Audrey told Haven that Nathan was infected with whatever happened to Lucassi and Laverne had eyes on Nathan's car at the Marina. If Nathan's exchange with Duke earlier was any indicator, Haven had no doubt that Nathan was heading there to finish it.

"I thought you promised not to intentionally put yourself into a troublesome situation?" Dwight eyed her a bit and chuckled when she winced apologetically. "You're forgive." He turned down the road leading to the Marina. "So…what happened back there?"

Haven rested her head against the window with an exhausted reply. "Gas leak." She was too drained to come up with anything more plausible than that.

Dwight almost lost it with laughter but managed to keep his composure. "A gas leak, huh?"

"You can read all about it in the paper." Haven had a feeling she was never going to live that down. Then again, with the way the craziness was spreading, she was starting to think maybe some sort of drug vapor would be just the thing to blame all of this on.

* * *

When they pulled up to the Marina, Dwight had something to say to Haven before she took off. "If something is going on you know you can tell me right?"

"I think you've played hero more than enough today, Thor. It's time for me to whip out my mask." Haven appreciated the offer but there was no way she was going to drag Dwight into all this weirdness. "See you tomorrow for lunch!" was her 'goodbye' before she got out of the truck and took off down the dock.

Dwight had half a mind to go after her but he was just supposed to keep watch for now and following along would bring up too many questions. Vince made it clear that Haven wasn't supposed to ask too much too soon, so he pushed his desire down and drove off.

Haven held onto the strap of her messenger bag as she ran as fast as physically possible down the dock to Duke's boat and gasped when she saw what was happening; Nathan strangling Duke. Without thinking twice about it, Haven went into her bag and pulled out the taser. She aimed it at Nathan and fired. Even though he wouldn't be able to feel the pain that didn't mean the shocks through the body wouldn't deter him – at least that's what she hoped and she was right. After getting shocked with the taser, Nathan convulsed and dropped.

Haven hopped onto the boat and went straight to Duke. Based off the cut on his face clearly Nathan had gotten a hit or two in before going for the kill. "Oh my god. Duke…"

"So glad I decided to give you that today." Duke rubbed his throat with one hand and gestured to the taser Haven was holding with the other. "I'll be fine. What the hell is up with him anyway? He was all jacked."

Audrey came aboard the boat before Haven could say anything. She went straight to check on Nathan before asking Haven, "What happened?"

"I tasered him." Haven lifted the taser for visual aid in case her sister didn't believe her. "Never had to carry one before. I'm sure as hell glad to have carried one now."

Duke started pacing a bit because this was weird even by Haven town standards. "What is going on?"

"I need you to keep him here," Audrey replied while making sure Nathan was alright. At Duke's instant 'No.', she added in, "He's sick, Duke. Something happened to him." She stood and approached him, "Please."

Haven took a seat on one of the crates and decided to give Audrey a little help there. "He's not contagious, if that's what you're worried about. At least he's _probably_ not contagious. Either way, I'll stick around and help keep watch."

Duke didn't want to agree to this, but he caved. "Alright. Fine. But for the record you have ruined my perfectly nice day."

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Haven teased, letting them take from that as they wished when really she meant she'd let him win an extra poker hand or two.

Audrey really wished she didn't just hear that because her mind was going places she really didn't want it to. "Okay, well, I have to go."

"You'll give me the rest of the details later for my article, right?" Haven called out to Audrey as she went and given the over the head wave that was given in reply, she was going to assume that was the case.

Haven took her bag off her shoulder and got out her camera to take some pictures of Nathan in his current unconscious state. "You might want to get some chains or rope or something. If he's gonna be in 28 Days mode for awhile you're gonna need them."

Duke heard everything she just said but shook his head and acted like he hadn't. "Sorry, I was imagining the ways you were going to make this up to me tonight." He grinned when she rolled her eyes then got down to the business of restraining Nathan. Duke had experienced Nathan's '28 Days-ness' first hand and he had no intention of experiencing it again.

* * *

By the time Nathan came to he was completely restrained with an array of chains. The amount of them was probably a little overkill but Haven didn't try talking Nathan out of it. Perhaps there was a part of her that found a little satisfaction in seeing Nathan in his current predicament. Not the part where he was infected with the latest Weirdness, but the fact he was chained up. If Nathan was in his normal state of mind it would've been downright amusing.

Haven drank some of the coffee Duke brought out to her then set it aside to change out the memory card of her camera so she could take some photos of Nathan. Whether she'd keep them on the encrypted drive or delete them she hadn't decided yet but took them anyway.

Nathan tried to shake and force his way out of the chains, growling as he did, "Let me go."

There was no way Duke was going to let that happen. "I don't think so. You're on a time out." He walked off to deal with something before dealing with Nathan.

Haven had her camera aimed at Duke when he said that and captured the moment. She couldn't stand it when Nathan started crying out and moaning when he shook again. Haven set her camera down on a crate and crouched down in front of Nathan and placed her hands on the sides of his face to make him look at her. "Stop it, Nathan. Look at me. Stop it."

Haven was surprised when Nathan did as she asked with his eyes locked on hers. "Don't do that anymore. You're going to hurt yourself." Since he seemed calmer now, Haven took her hands away and returned to her crate.

Nathan's newfound calm didn't last for long. He started shaking and moaning again. Growling out, "Come back. Come back! Get back here!" For the first time in a long time he felt something. He felt Haven's hands on his face and he didn't want to let that go.

"She's not getting anywhere near you." Duke slid over a smaller crate and sat down in front of Nathan. "Haven's right though. You keep that up you're going to hurt yourself." He scoffed lightly upon remember something. "Oh that's right. I forgot. You're special. Nothing can hurt you."

"At least I'm not a parasite," Nathan spat back before laughing. "Using people like you always do. You planning on using Haven and Audrey, too?" He laughed manically. "Of course you are. It's what you do!" Nathan pushed Duke too far with that and ended up getting punched in the face for it. All this did was make him laugh again as he spit blood from his mouth. "You can't hurt me, remember?" Nathan looked over to Haven and laughed, "She's got a chance. But you? You can't do anything."

Haven had no idea what Nathan was talking about and conveyed as much when she shrugged and shook her head in response to Duke's questioning look. She may not know what Nathan was talking about but it was certainly freaky. "I'm going to get a refill on my coffee. Holler if Sleeping Beauty wakes up."

"He better wake up soon because I'm not going to play Prince Charming for much longer." Duke was at his wit's end with dealing with Nathan.

Haven almost let that slide, but she couldn't help but tease Duke again. She turned around on her heels to say, "Sleeping Beauty's prince was Phillip. Not Charming." Adding in with a bit of dramatic flair, "And here I thought you knew your princesses." Haven placed the back of her hand against her forehead with a loud sigh as she sauntered away.

Haven went below deck with the intent of getting herself some more coffee but ended up dropping the mug in her hand with a scream instead. That freaking taxidermy fish was sitting right there on the counter placed like it was staring right at her.

Duke heard her screams and quickly went below deck to find the broken mug and Haven looking completely freaked. "What happened?"

"I wasn't expecting to see that thing." Haven rubbed her forehead, feeling so stupid and said as much. "It's stupid. I don't know why those things freak me out so much."

"Why do they scare you so much?" Duke picked up the surprisingly not broken mug from the floor and proceeded to pour Haven a fresh cup of coffee.

"I always feel like they're going to come alive or something." Haven shuddered at the thought. "Like I said, it's stupid."

"Everyone has their quirks." Duke handed over the coffee made to her liking. "By the way, Sleeping Beauty is awake. I already called Audrey. She's on her way over as we speak."

"I'm not sure which is freakier now – the stuffed fish or Nathan." Haven took a long drink and left the mug behind to head back to the deck. Even though she'd made it this far, Haven was doubting she'd see it through to the very end.

Duke wasn't far behind. When the pair of them went up to the deck they overheard Nathan and Audrey talking about Ray and Lily and how they needed to find a boat called The Caprice. Now this was something Duke could assist with. "I know where the boat is."

Audrey turned her attention from Nathan to Duke. "That's great. Where is it?"

Duke wasn't going to give the information away that easily. "Nope, not going to work like that. I'll show you where it is."

This wasn't something Audrey was going to agree to for a number of reasons, one of them being the tension between Nathan and Duke. "No. It's just us and probably Haven since she tends to come anyway."

"And that's part of the reason why if you want the location, then I'm coming with you." Duke pointed right at Nathan. "Because this one here got all weird when it came to Haven while he was…infected. Not going to risk that happening again."

"I can take care of my own sister, thank you very much." Audrey didn't know what happened while Nathan was crazy since he himself didn't remember, but that wasn't the point. She didn't like the insinuation that she wouldn't look out for Haven.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," Haven interjected, not liking one bit that she was being spoken about like she wasn't even there. "How about this – If Duke gives a non-me related reason for going then he can come. Deal? Good." Of course she didn't give anyone a chance to answer that and turned to Duke for his other reason.

Duke's answer was a serious one indeed. "I want to know what the hell is going on around here."

"Well look at that." Haven faced Nathan and Audrey and waved her hand towards Duke like she was presenting him or something. "He wants to know the exact same thing we do. That settles that – he's going with you."

"You're not coming?" Audrey couldn't believe that Haven was going to just drop it like that.

"I've got more than enough for my article. Besides, even I have limits for the freaky." Haven went to the other end of the boat to get her things and tensed up a bit when Nathan came over. "Let me guess, you want to know what you said while you were crazy?"

Nathan nodded. "Basically, yeah." He was hoping for a little insight at least.

"You insulted Duke, said I was the only one with a chance of hurting you –" Haven crossed her bag's strap over her shoulder " – and you didn't want me to be away from you. Nothing too horrible, but enough to bother me. Except for what you said to Duke. That was uncalled for."

Nathan could easily imagine what he said to Duke and why, but he didn't have an explanation for the other stuff. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said to Duke, but I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and anything else." He knew he was probably pushing his luck with this but said it anyway, "In my defense, Duke likely deserved it. You don't know him, Haven."

"I know he's my friend. I know in that moment he did nothing to deserve what you said, but that's between you and him. Let's just solve this Weirdness, shall we?" Haven didn't give him a chance to answer that and swiped her camera from the crate before hopping off the boat onto the dock. All she wanted to do was get this article done and talking to Nathan wasn't a part of that.

* * *

With Duke being roped into helping Audrey and Nathan with the Lily and Ray situation, the poker game was postponed. Haven took the newfound time and stayed late at the Herald that night to get her article done. She was in the process of making herself some drinkable coffee – thanks to her recent purchase to replace what the Teagues Brothers had – when there was a knock at the door.

Haven set the coffee filter down and laughed in surprise upon seeing Dwight through the glass with a bag of burgers in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other. Well, it was a five-pack since the sixth spot was occupied by a to-go cup of coffee.

Haven unlocked and opened the door with a wide grin on her face. "You're just asking me to fall in love with you, Thor. I'm warning ya, it's gonna happen." Her tone made it clear she was just teasing again.

Dwight didn't take her seriously and handed over the bag of burgers and fries before closing the door behind him. "I was on my way home when I saw you through the window. Figured you'd be hungry." He set the drinks down on an empty spot of the desk while Haven helped herself to one of the burgers. "Wrap up your investigation?"

Audrey had called not too long ago to reveal that Ray and Lily were going to go off on the boat with a couple of the patients so Ray could play the music to keep them sane without the risk of making any else crazy. Of course Haven couldn't tell him this so she went with what was being put into the article. "There were some faulty caps on the cleaning products. When the fumes mixed together it caused some adverse effects. The same supplier provided products for both the Freddy and the Scupper and have been notified that they should be recalled." The same provider was the truth but the whole faulty cap recall thing was a lie.

Dwight opened up one of the beer bottles, handed it to Haven, and opened one up for himself. "So in a way it really was a gas leak." He took a drink to hide his amusement about that.

Haven lifted her bottle in cheers. It wasn't until their bottle clinked that she said, "Told you." If only the Weirdness in this town was that simple, but it wasn't and Haven vowed one day that she would figure out what the truth about Haven exactly was. Little did she know the answers she was looking for were right around the corner…

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 3


End file.
